A Moment in Time
by Calie1
Summary: After Order of the Phoenix. Draco had wanted to get back at Ginny for so long, now though he isn’t sure what to do. Completed.


Title: A Moment in Time 1/1

Author: Calie

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After Order of the Phoenix. Draco had wanted to get back at Ginny for so long, now though he isn't sure what to do.

Notes: There is a possibility of a sequel if people like this one. One with a happy ending.

Walking to meals, class, quidditch practice, and the Gryffindor tower were all things that she would usually be accompanied by friends to. Ginny was an outspoken girl now that she had begun to grow into her own. After finally overcoming her childish shyness she began to break free of all of her brothers shadows. She was able to prove that she was her own person and had her own ideas and talents. Although it did seem that everything she did could be also said of one of the Weasley boys. It was very hard for her to do something that hadn't been done before, except maybe open the chamber of secrets, but that was one thing that she wouldn't wish for. Ginny was grateful for finally discovering that perhaps she could play quidditch as well as some of her brothers, that she was an average student over all, but excelled in hexes. (Which by the way had enabled her to survive in a household filled with six brother.) To her mothers dismay she even began getting into as much trouble as the twins, although not near as much. It was perhaps the twins she was most similar to, and she was rather proud of it. As pathetic as it was though one of the biggest things that had enabled her to become the person she was today, was finally getting over Harry Potter. It was sad to realize that had been one of the biggest obstacles. Yet once she had been able to relieve herself of the childish crush all the embarrassment and shyness began to fade away. She never would be one of the threesome, which was fine with her, but once she grew into her own person she found herself whisked away on their adventures also. The most recent being the arrival of Professor Umbridge. The old bat actually had the audacity to assume that a bunch of rambunctious children wouldn't defy her. And so was her demise. So it was for that reason that Ginny found herself, the one time she walked the halls by herself, being drug into a classroom with a hand over her mouth.

Try as she might she just couldn't break free of the strong hold. One arm encircled her waste, while the other held its hand over her mouth. Ginny mentally went through a list of hexes to rid herself of her captor as she was drug into the room. Her mouth was released and the door shut. Someone whispered, the door locked, and the hand once again covered her mouth and drug her to the back of the room. No matter how she struggled, kicked, or fought, the hold on her would not give, and finally she was thrusted into a chair. Immediately she reached for her wand but the only thing she discovered was an empty pocket. It was then that she began to panic. Right before she decided to lunge in the direction she thought was the door someone spoke.

"_Lumos_"

The dark room filled with minimum light, only enough to illuminate probably her and her captor. "Malfoy." Her teeth clenched together in an effort not to attack him out of fear he had something else up his sleeve.

"It's nice to see you remember me Weasley." His voice held all sweetness but the hate was evident on his face.

Normally she would insist people refer to her as Ginny, not Weasley. Weasley was Ron. Malfoy though didn't deserve the privilege of calling her by her first name. They were enemies, to refer to one another by their first name meant some sort of kind familiararity with one another. She held none towards him and she wanted him to feeling nothing of the sort towards her.

"Oh I remember you every day I see that horrible pointy face of yours slinking in and out of the halls like a bloody snake."

"Oh I could say something of the same of you Ginerva, but unlike you I'll refrain from such language." She stood up in front of him, no where near his height, but still glared up at him as if she could have been six feet tall. It only caused to anger him further.

"Oh don't pretend your some gentleman Malfoy. You don't pass up the chance to put me down. Now give me my bloody wand back." Finally that smirk spread over his face and she wasn't sure if she should have gotten more angry or worried.

"Now lets not be hasty. You can't be serious if you would think I would give it back to you, let alone do anything you say. It's been a few months Weasley and I've been meaning to have a few words with you." In fact in the beginning he didn't want to say a word to her, all he wanted to do was hex her little red head into oblivion. For so long he'd been content with his ongoing feud with golden trio. It was odd, he knew, that he could brush off confrontations with them as a normal everyday occurrence, perhaps because he had become accustomed to them. It was when that small shrew of a girl hexed him that he found himself consumed with hatred for her for five whole months. Draco would try to blow it off, not wanting to admit that she bothered him, and promise himself one day he'd just hex her and make it even. Yet whenever he saw her it didn't seem enough to just hex her. What Draco had wanted was to really make her suffer. It was weakness on his part he knew, to let her get to him in this way. He should have gotten even with her at the beginning of the school year, yet he couldn't bring himself to be over with it so easily. Until one day something had changed and he realized he had finally had enough.

"Weasley's and Malfoy's don't talk, they have duels. So what do you say you give me my wand back and we have a go at it, then we'll both be happy. Or at least I will when I curse your pasty white arse." He laughed at her, if it could have been called a laugh, it sounded more evil than anything.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you. To just fight me, that would be so much easier. That's why I'm so glad I waited so long. If I would have acted on my anger in the beginning I probably would have done so. Now though I've had time to think about it, figure out the best way to get back at you Weasley, and well it's brilliant." He began walking around her. "You see Ginerva," she tried to turn but he caught her arm and forced her to look ahead. Draco placed his wand on the chair and stood behind her, taking the other arm in his hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "you hate me so much it would kill you to be close to me." When she jumped he couldn't help the pleased smirk that spread across his face.

"Malfoy." Ginny struggled and tried to pull away from him but he pulled her roughly against his back and held her arms painfully tight. "Let me go."

"Don't waste your breath." Her hair tickled his lips and he fought the urge to brush it away knowing she would most likely be able to escape him then. "For a while I tried to figure out why I hated you so much. You weren't that much different from Granger, even though you are pure blood, so it made no sense. Yet it wasn't her that I found so much of my hatred centered on. I suppose that's why it took me so long to make my move on you."

It was then that the seriousness of the situation hit Ginny. She had always known that Malfoy hated her. It was something that one just took for granted, especially a Weasley. What she hadn't expected on was this degree of hatred. She wasn't Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Whatever curses, hexes, or tricks they had done to Malfoy were much more then whatever Ginny had done. Yet here he was, telling her that he hated her more than anything, even more than she hated him. Finally then she became scared, which she realized was exactly what he had planned. "So this is your attempt to get back at me Malfoy, to scare me? Please."

She was putting up a good fight but it wasn't good enough. The strength of her voice faltered and he could hear her shaky breathing. Ginny Weasley was finally scared, something it seemed she hadn't been in so long, and it was of him. "Don't you wonder how I knew exactly where to find you? How I knew exactly where to find your wand? You don't gain that kind of knowledge without watching people Ginerva." At the reminder of what he had become to realize had turned into an obsession he continued through gritted teeth, mostly out of anger towards himself. "And I've been watching you for a long time."

"Stop it." Now the fear in her voice was evident to both herself and his ears she knew. He had been right, a duel she wasn't scared of, but this, this was something totally different. Ginny hadn't been prepared for him being so close and the revelation of his hatred for her. It wasn't just the degree of the hatred that made her fear him, it was the way it had seem to overtake him.

"Why, when I'm having so much fun?" Her breath shuddered and in response he couldn't help but finally press his lips against the lower side over her neck and drug them upward to under her ear where he pressed a soft kiss behind it.

Out of fear, and something in her chest that jumped when his lips touched her, she remained still. Ginny expected him to stop, to push her away and laugh at her, yet he didn't stop. He pressed another kiss to the side of her neck, and another until his lips finally connected with where her shoulder met her neck. Then his lips softly trailed back up her neck and to her ear. "Why are you doing this? Malfoy's hate Weasley's. We're filthy and poor remember, you don't even want to touch us even if it is at the expense of a joke to hurt us."

"You're right." He squeezed her arms tightly. "I hate you, I so bloody hate you. Why? Because you're all I ever see I realized. Even when you're not really there I see you." Draco growled angrily as his emotions began to resurface. "You're all I ever think about even when I don't see you for a whole day. Why Weasley? Because I'm so bloody infatuated with you I can't see the light of day." It was to his relief that she wasn't facing him, he couldn't have bared to see her face just then.

"No." Ginny whispered and shook her head. "You're lying. Malfoy's don't become infatuated with Weasley's."

Finally his anger out weighed any worry over what her face might say to him and he spun her around, quickly grabbing hold of her arms again. "Don't you think I know that you bloody fool. How do you think I felt when I realized the main reason I hate Creevey is because he's always mooning over you? Like I want to like a red headed tart like you!"

It was then that she snapped out of her fearful trance. Malfoy biggest problem was that he was scared, scared of what he felt. "Well snap out of it!"

"Are you fucken serious." He laughed angrily. "Tell me how easy was it to get over Potter."

"That was different." Her voice was angry as it came through her grinded teeth. "I actually have a heart, you don't."

Draco never wanted to harm her so much as he had at that moment. He never thought it possible to like a person more then everyone else and hate them just as much. Yet he did. "You think your so bloody smart don't you. Think you know everything. Well let me tell you, you have no fucken idea how the hell I feel. Just because everyone isn't a saint like you and your family doesn't mean the rest of us don't have feelings also. So I'm far from the kindest person, that doesn't mean I'm not human."

"How?" Ginny looked up at him in disbelief and almost pity. "You don't treat other people like human beings. You have no respect for their feelings so why would you expect them to treat you like a human being?"

"When did you become the school therapist Weasley?" Somehow his anger had simmered somewhat as her voice had become softer and her face less hateful.

"When a Malfoy told me he had the hotts for me." It was kind of a joke but she said it in all seriousness. He hadn't responded to her and now that he seemed to have calmed somewhat she though it maybe wise to try and leave. "How about we just forget this and you let me go. We'll never talk of it to anyone."

He knew that she was trying to hint that she wouldn't tell the golden trio, saving him what could turn into an all out war between him and them which he wasn't prepared for. Letting her leave seemed harder then he thought it would have been. Because even from the beginning he had planned on letting her leave, without even harming a hair on her head. Draco just didn't have it in him to get back at her anymore. "I can let you go, but that doesn't mean I am going to forget anything. I told you it wasn't that easy."

"Then what do you want from me?" For the first time ever that Ginny had seen, his face relaxed and no longer held the anger that seemed to be engrained within him.

"Let me kiss you." His own voice was soft and so unlike what he was used to. It made him feel weak. Yet when she nodded slowly a moment later he forget it and only felt shock at her open willingness.

Before she could even really comprehend what he had asked she was nodding. Then it hit her, probably just as it had come to him, she actually wanted him to kiss her. Ginny Weasley wanted to know what it would be like to be kissed by her enemy. Although now that she actually thought abit it, the word enemy was such a strong word. Enemy was Voldermort or Lucious Malfoy. Draco, well, she wasn't sure about anymore. Even though she still had no idea which side of the line he would stand on she still wanted him to kiss her. Something he had said had finally broken through to her and whatever hatred she had felt towards him had begun to cool. When his lips finally did descend upon hers she found herself holding her breath and waiting. They were just as soft as they had felt on her neck, and just as gentle. He sucked gently on her bottom lip and before long she found herself doing much of the same as if it was the most natural thing to do.

To continue to hold her arms in his hands was no longer comfortable for Draco. Ever so slowly, fearing she would pull back, he released them. One hand slid to her lower back while the other one find solace in burying itself in her hair. When her hands slid up his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck Draco's body finally relaxed and he pulled her against him.

The feel of him was all new to Ginny and she actually found herself excited, no matter how much she tried to keep her emerging feelings at bay. Even though there were better looking boys in the school, Draco Malfoy had started to become rather attractive also. Now that she had his lips on hers and she was in arms he seemed even more so. Forgetting who he was, and all the reasons she should have been leaving, Ginny opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

What was going on hadn't seemed possible in Draco's mind. No doubt that he had thought about it, but he never considered it happening. After all he had done, why she was allowing him to hold her and kiss her he had no clue. What bothered him further was how much he was enjoying it and even more so the unfamiliar feeling that was building inside of him that he didn't like one bit. It took him moments to realize that whatever it was it was more then just infatuation. So reluctantly he pulled away and stepped back. If he thought releasing her would ease the feeling he had been wrong. Seeing her face made the feeling just grow. There was no anger or hate or even pity there. In fact Draco wasn't quite sure what it was about her that was different but he knew he needed to get away. "I didn't want that to happen."

The confusion in his voice pained Ginny and in a way she wasn't even sure of then and it would take her a while after that to figure out why.

Draco shook his head and turned to grab his wand from the chair to where it still laid illuminating the room. Anything to keep him from looking at her helped. Without meeting her eyes he reached into his pocket and pulled out her wand. "Here." When he did look back at Ginny, her eyes weren't meeting his, instead they were looking at the floor as she took the wand. "We can't do that again, ever."

Ginny finally found the courage and looked up at him. "Your right." She tried to take a deep breath, to cleanse herself of the turmoil of emotions, but it did little to ease them.

"And no one can know." When she nodded he fought away the disappointment of her agreeing, when it should have been what he wanted.

"I'll leave first." When he didn't respond she assumed he agreed. For only a moment she looked up into his eyes, wanting him to almost refer back to the emotionally distraught boy he was moments ago, revealing to her that he liked her. Instead she saw nothing but resolve. He wasn't going to weaken because of this and neither was she. Not when there was so much more going on out there. So with that in mind she turned and walked towards the door. Once she opened it that would be it. She couldn't turn around and close it to go back to him. So when she got to the door she stopped and turned to face him. "Draco?" Ginny had called his name to get his attention but he had already been watching her. "I don't want to have to fight you." She expected no response and didn't wait for none. Ginny turned again, placed her hand on the knob, and opened the door, fighting the tears as she walked down the hall for someone she would never really know.

The silence in the room was painfully deafening to Draco. So with one last lingering glance he extinguished his wand and walked out of the room, never to go in it again.


End file.
